


It's So Much Fun

by lick



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick/pseuds/lick
Summary: Reposting an old prompt."anonymous asked: for the prompts: occasions with daichi/suga secretly dating and hiding it from the team successfully for a while and then get found out?"





	It's So Much Fun

Daichi has this thing with hiding in plain sight—ever since he was kid. Koushi remembered Daichi would always pick the spots in hide-and-go-seek that were always _too obvious_ , and thus never checked. He was like that when he played volleyball, and he was like that as a student too. You didn’t expect him to do so well because he was never indicative of it.

Of course Daichi would be like this with love, too.

It was at the tail end of their second year when they’d gone into the equipment room in the middle of practice to grab a few more balls that they had their first kiss. The door was cracked open, and they could clear hear the squeaks of sneakers on the gym floor and the thumps and bangs of practice.

Daichi had grabbed Koushi and kissed him in such an awkward, unpleasant sort of adolescent way, but even though it was really kind of gross Koushi felt wobbly on his knees.

Daichi looked kind of nervous as he pulled away, but Koushi just socked him on the shoulder, and said, “Geez, lemme know next time.” He pecked Daichi on the cheek and grabbed the balls and trotted into the gym, to the calls of, “What took you guys so long?” from the third years.

From that point forward, it was a game.

They trailed behind the group when the team would grab food after practice, holding hands, quick to wrench them away as someone would turn to talk to them. Koushi’s favorite was, “how overtly sexual can I be and still have it mistaken for friendly banter?”. Daichi liked to hang all over Koushi and then turn it into rough housing whenever someone paid a little too close attention to the pair.

When the third years graduated and they became captain and vice-captain, it only continued. They were, after all, the leaders, and suddenly it became less of a game and a bit more serious.

They didn’t want their underclassmen to know.

But it wasn’t enough to keep them from playing the game.

On an afternoon before practice really began they’d gotten there early, and as the rest of the team changed they looked over the old playbook. It was splayed over Koushi’s lap. They were going through the old plays that’d been created a long time ago, trying to make out the unfamiliar handwriting and diagrams.

Daichi, of course, got distracted. He leaned in and kiss the top of Koushi’s ear, and then cuddled up to the other boy, who slapped his hand and muttered, “Daichi, focus.”

Daichi leaned forward and blew some air in Koushi’s eyes. “I’d rather focus on you,” he replied.

“You’re a dork,” Koushi told him, and then took the hand he’d just slapped and squeezed it.

“What are you two doing?” Hinata hit them like a tidal wave, and all too soon Koushi’s hand was back on the playbook and not in Daichi’s.

“We’re seeing if some of these old plays are useful!” Koushi told the first year, turning to look at him as he stod behind him. He picked up the book and showed it to Hinata saying, “Look how small this person writes. It’s hard to make out some of the kanji, isn’t it?”

Hinata agreed and started talking about plays (or trying to) and Daichi and Koushi got to let out a breath of relief.

It was close, so close.

But luck always eventually runs out, they discovered one afternoon. They’d shown up early as they usually did, but somewhere in the process of changing they’d gotten distracted—but how could they not—Daichi’s thighs were just so nice, and Koushi had a really round ass.

So one thing had led to another, and Koushi’s hands were tangled in Daichi’s hair (he was always trying to convince him to grow it out) and Daichi was squeezing Koushi’s ass and they were just so caught up in the moment.

Daichi had gotten really good at kissing in a year of regular practice, Koushi had decided, but the knee wobbling had never quite gotten away from him. They broke apart for air and Koushi licked his lips. Daichi’s arms moved up to hold him close around his lower back. They’d bumped their foreheads together.

And that was when Noya had found them, and yelled into the hall, “Ryuu, pay up!” as the two startled and broke apart, like deer in the headlights.

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old prompt on my writing blog that'd gotten quite a few likes, I cleaned up the typos and archived it here. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you like this story please considering prompting me in the comments below, or on my writing blog, goldshardwrites, on tumblr.


End file.
